


F Boy

by USER21peach



Category: FBoy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 無情的他
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 15





	F Boy

李东赫也不想的。  
他也不想遇到这么尴尬的场合。  
他站在李马克家的门前，隔音很好的那扇木门半掩，剩下的具有防护作用的铁门挡在他面前，就像跨越不了的鸿沟。这是个电梯户型，邻居搬走还没出租，里面的女孩才能肆无忌惮的发出情色的喘息，透过那扇铁门穿透了李东赫的心。  
还真是嚣张啊。  
不过他李马克根本就不害怕别人听到。

他觉得一周前翻阅几十本食谱参考做出他喜欢的西瓜口味蛋糕，今天下午揣着一颗小心翼翼的心害怕自己翻车倒量杯，饭也没好好吃一心天黑之前赶过来和他过情人节的自己真的蠢爆了。  
人家再怎么说也是有正牌女友的，他李东赫只能算个小三。  
人家是持证经营，他李东赫根本没资格要求人家和他过。  
包装的柔软的丝绸蝴蝶结如今抓在手里甚是刺手，女孩推揉男孩的娇嗔就像巴掌一样打在李东赫的脸上，脚却不争气的迈不开步子，李马克似乎对那个女孩很温柔，隐隐约约听到一直问她“疼吗”，那些带着沙哑的声音在李东赫的脑子的撞击，要把他拆的支离破碎。  
他眨眨眼，眼睛却干涩的很。  
李马克从来不会问他疼不疼，除非他真的被弄的破了皮出血才会停下来问他有没有事。  
有没有事和疼不疼，是两个根本不同的概念。

夕阳渐下，影子在地上拉出一条长长的痕迹。  
李东赫也叫fullsun，当下好笑的是，太阳也快隐去光辉。  
他确实讨厌夜晚，会冷，也会突然在某个瞬间想起李马克。  
房间里面的春意却浓，女孩的喘息在升温，看来是快要接近高潮。  
听着的人也红了耳根。  
他不怨女孩和李马克交往，李东赫更加讨厌自己，他知道离开李马克对自己是件好事，他能找新的，再也不受折磨，再也不会有这样的事情发生——但是人是复杂的生物，李马克仿佛李东赫生命中必须要渡的劫，他就是没办法对他狠下心。  
就算是这样。  
现在这般卑微。

黑夜降临。  
李马克故意不让女孩高潮的，他就是喜欢点到即止，最后送上猛烈的攻击。  
外面已经变暗了，李东赫也发了五条短信了，里面女孩的喘息才有稍微停止的趋势。  
他不敢发太明显的，当然李马克给他的备注也不可能是什么亲亲宝贝之类的，原名已经很不错了，要是是什么炮友一号这样的，李东赫的定义都不算亲密关系。  
他只是害怕李马克发现放在门口的蛋糕会扔掉。  
什么啊，情人节还要在喜欢的人家门口听人叫床。  
他真不是个东西。  
李马克也是。

里面声音停止了。  
夜晚气温下降，李东赫就穿了一件长袖和薄外套，寒风肆无忌惮的钻进他的裤腿摩挲他的大腿。  
救命啊，自己不会今晚就冷死在这里了吧——

“呀，你在这干嘛？”  
李马克看到的是在门口缩成一小团的瑟瑟发抖的抱着礼盒的李东赫，就像被拒在家门的可怜小狗。  
哎，多好的孩子，怎么遇上感情就一塌糊涂。  
李东赫愣了一下，站起来还险些摔倒，幸好被扶住了，李马克的手抓住他胳膊的一瞬间李东赫突然觉得有种得救的感觉。

“这个，我，送给你的，情人节快乐！”  
几个小时没喝水，李东赫的唇纹显得更性感，李马克喉结滚动，印了上去，  
“嗯。谢谢。情人节快乐。”  
是预料好的结局，说完不会进屋的。  
现在走还来得及不被骂。  
给到他就好了。

“喂，进来吧。”  
他挑了挑眉。  
“你女朋友——”  
“睡了，在厕所做，别那么大声。”

他像个娼妓一样双手撑在厕所的瓷砖上，冰凉的触感在这个季节很奇妙，就像是按在冰上，李马克的舌头舔过他的脖颈，在他的喉结打转，最后在锁骨烙下红色痕迹。  
他和他女朋友会不会也是这样？  
李东赫不敢多想，女朋友在他柔软的大床上休息，他在狭窄的厕所隔间捂着嘴夹着腿。  
到底是为什么，自己落得这般。  
李东赫的眼泪就这样滚下来了，烫到李马克的手背。  
李马克吻去他的泪珠，“你自己扩张了？”  
李马克一般没耐心和他做前戏，李东赫像是电击一般，他今天走的太急，忘记要扩张了，偷偷去瞄一眼对方的脸，估计是心情大好，摸到干涩的小洞也只是冷着脸去拿架子上的润滑液。  
前几天开拓的穴道很容易就容纳进他的手指，随着抽插甚至听到粘腻的液体与肉体的碰撞的声音，李马克用嘴去磨他的一边的乳头，李东赫刺激得差点抓不住光滑的瓷砖，声音也浅浅的漏出了两声。  
“这就撑不住了？”  
李马克按着他的腰，把他的内裤塞进他的嘴里，“含好了，漏出一声都不行，除非你想被我女朋友看着操——”  
李东赫闷哼一声，掰开两瓣屁股往他的性器送。  
他们的身体早有默契，李马克一进去李东赫的穴肉就将他的阴茎裹的严严实实，非要在他这吃到点什么，李马克也不想和他做太长，每一次的顶弄都带着力度一点一点的凿开他的深处，腰也被掐红了，呻吟化成了泪水顺着李东赫的脸一点一点的淌在浴室的地板，李东赫甜腻的声音尽数堵在嘴边，李马克没有放过他，囊袋拍在肉体上的声音在浴室放大了几倍，李东赫闷哼着让他小声点，却被另一波攻势撞到大脑发麻。  
李马克对他而言还真像毒品那回事。

李马克射在里面，精液顺着他的大腿流到小腿，对方满意的看着自己杰作，摸着李东赫的下颚线温柔的一吻，  
“快走吧。”  
“情人节快过完了。”

李东赫不知道自己是怎么走出那扇门的。  
浑身是一片粘腻，股间更是被蹂躏得酸疼。

但是他临出门的时候听到了，  
“是谁啊？”是刚醒的迷蒙。  
“朋友，今年情人节喜欢的女孩子不收蛋糕带来我家让我搞定呢。”  
“真的？哇，西瓜味诶！好特殊！”  
“喜欢就都吃了吧。”

还真是无情。


End file.
